


Confessions

by misha_katsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Hasetsu, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_katsuki/pseuds/misha_katsuki
Summary: Yuuri's press conference leads to some revelations and confessions.ORWhat really happened after Episode 5? I've always wondered what happened, because in Episode 6, Viktor and Yuuri seem a lot more comfortable with each other, and Yuuri accepts Viktor's hugs and affection much more easily. This fic is my own idea of what brought them closer together. Oh, and Mari speaks English, because it was useful for my story.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my first YOI fic, Five Dates with Katsuki Yuuri! The warm welcome led me to decide to write more fluffy Viktuuri for all of you. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Special thanks to my patient beta, Liz (PursuitofNerdiness). She put up with my Google Docs fumbling, and for that she deserves her very own gold medal!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who puts up with me on Twitter, especially everyone in my group chat. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @MishaKatsuki

_ “My ‘love’ is not something clear-cut like romantic love, but the more abstract feeling of my relationships with Viktor, family, and hometown…  I was finally able to realize that something like love exists all around me. Viktor is the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold on to. I don’t really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it ‘love’.  Now that I know what love is and am stronger for it, I’ll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Final gold medal!” _

Viktor hugged Makkachin closer. He wished he understood Japanese a little better. He caught a few phrases here and there, and he wasn’t sure he was translating them correctly. He was very excited to see Yuuri talk so enthusiastically about his theme for the year, but all he could focus on was that terrible tie he was wearing. 

“When you come back, we’ll burn that unfashionable necktie, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured.

The rest of the viewing party seemed upset and annoyed by what Yuuri said. Viktor wasn’t sure why, exactly. Yuuri tended to hurt people’s feelings without realizing it, as he had found out for himself many times.

Mari stood up, sighing angrily. “Viktor, come with me outside,” she said in English. Viktor was glad that Mari knew English. It made things easier when Yuuri wasn’t around, even though he was doing his best to learn Japanese.

Viktor followed Mari out to the front entrance of the onsen. She lit up a cigarette and took a long drag on it, blew the smoke out, and then asked, “How much of Yuuri’s speech did you understand?” 

Viktor put a finger to his lips. “Well, I know his theme is ‘on my love’, and so he was talking about that. I heard him say my name a few times. It seemed like he was saying nice things about me, at least. I loved how passionate he was!”

Mari took another drag off her cigarette. “Yes, he was passionate, all right. It was a love confession right there on the national airwaves.”

Viktor inhaled sharply. “A love confession?”

“You know about Japanese love confessions, right?  _ Kokuhaku _ ? Do you know what the word  _ ai _ means?”

Viktor knew about those things, of course. He had been trying to win Yuuri’s heart ever since the first day he arrived in Hasetsu, and he had researched as much as he could about Japanese dating customs. He nodded.

Mari narrowed her eyes. “What is going on between you and my little brother, exactly?”

Viktor frowned. “To be honest, I’m not sure. Yuuri is a little hard to read. He runs hot and cold. When I first met him, he seemed to like me a lot but he’s been more closed off than I expected once I arrived here.”

“So what are your intentions? How do YOU feel about Yuuri?”

Viktor straightened his spine, and tightened his jaw. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, really.”

Mari stubbed out her cigarette and crushed it beneath her foot. She stepped closer to Viktor, and jabbed her finger into his breastbone. “That’s where you’re wrong, Nikiforov. Yuuri is my little brother, and it is MY business to protect him and make sure no one hurts him. If you’re just going to disappear in a few months, I need to know.” 

Viktor stepped back. “Okay, okay. I am not planning to go anywhere. I...,” Viktor took a deep breath, hesitating. “I love him.” He lowered his eyes, blushing.

Mari crossed her arms in front of her. She looked triumphant. “Good. Because Yuuri just told the entire viewing audience that he loves you and he doesn’t want to let you go.”

Viktor gasped. “He really said that? I wasn’t sure if I was translating correctly, or just hearing what I wanted to hear.”

Mari smiled and clapped Viktor on the back. “Welcome to the family, Viktor. You’d better start planning your response.”

Viktor’s eyes sparkled as he thought of grand ideas involving flash mobs and fireworks.

“And Viktor…”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t go making big plans. Keep it private for Yuuri’s sake.”

“As private as he was? He confessed on national television.”

Mari laughed. “Nevertheless. Private.”

Viktor went upstairs to his room and flopped on the bed. After all these months, Yuuri had admitted he had feelings for Viktor. Viktor’s heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird’s. He rolled to his side, curling into himself, and grinning from ear to ear. Yuuri was on the train back to Hasetsu now and would arrive soon. Viktor could hardly wait to see him.

Viktor sat up, struck with an idea. He should meet Yuuri at the station! He should meet Yuuri at the station and confess. He should meet Yuuri at the station, confess, and kiss him. 

Viktor scrambled to find his black v-neck shirt, jeans and boots. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked his best. This was a big milestone in their relationship. Things would be different from now on. He could barely contain his joy.

He ran downstairs, calling out to Mari as he passed her by, “I’m going to meet Yuuri at the station, see you later!”

Mari smiled, shaking her head.  
  


*  *  *  *

Yuuri had made his way back through several train cars and luckily found one that was empty. He needed some time to decompress after that disastrous press conference. 

Yuuri decided to Facetime Phichit and see what he thought of the speech. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he imagined.

“Yuuri-kun!” Phichit said cheerily.

“Hey, Peach. Did you happen to see my press conference? I think I really made an ass of myself. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Yuuri, of course I watched it! What are you embarrassed about? The fact that you told the entire world you love Viktor Nikiforov? That was wild!”

Yuuri smiled. “No, that part was fine. I want everyone to know that Viktor is important to me. He came all the way to Japan for me, after all.”

“Haha! Yeah, he did. Are you finally tapping that gold medal booty?”

“Phichit! No no no no! Nothing like that. He doesn’t know how I feel.”

“Well, he does now.”

“He doesn’t understand Japanese that well.”

“He will find a translation online or maybe someone else will tell him. If you ask me, it’s about time you two figured it out anyway. So, what are you embarrassed about if it wasn’t that?”

“I bragged that I would win gold! What if I don’t even qualify for the Grand Prix Final? I’m such a stupid idiot.” Yuuri’s face crumpled.

“Yuuri! Please don’t cry. You’re making up things that haven’t even happened. Anyway, I just know we will both make it to the Grand Prix Final. But don’t be so sure about that gold medal. I’m keeping a close eye on that for myself!”

Yuuri smiled. “I would love to see you win the gold, Peach. I’m rooting for you!”

“And you have people rooting for you too! Me, most of all.”

“Thanks.”

“I have to go now, but don’t worry. Everything will be just fine.”

Yuuri ended the call. He did feel a lot better, as long as he didn’t think too hard about what he said in his speech. He decided to nap until the train arrived in Hasetsu. 

*  *  *  *

Viktor paced at the train station. Yuuri’s train was going to arrive in five minutes. Five long minutes. The longest five minutes of his entire life. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He hadn’t felt this nervous since he was in the junior division. Even though Yuuri had confessed his feelings, Viktor wasn’t sure about how he would react to Viktor’s confession. Yuuri was so hard to predict. Viktor loved surprises, but just this once, he wanted predictability.

Viktor’s blood ran cold as the train pulled up to the station. He started second guessing himself, but no, it was now or never. He had to put an end to all the push and pull, the tiptoeing, the not knowing.

The doors opened, and people began trickling out into the station. Viktor kept his eyes peeled for messy black hair and glasses. Soon enough, he spotted Yuuri and his heart leapt into his throat. 

“Yuuri!” He shouted, waving frantically.

Yuuri looked around, then locked eyes with Viktor and smiled, waving back. 

Viktor ran to Yuuri, hugging him tight. Yuuri seemed uncomfortable with this public display, so Viktor reluctantly let go. 

“I didn’t expect you to meet me at the station, Viktor. Thank you,” Yuuri said softly, as they began walking.

“I wanted to surprise you. I’m so proud of you! You gave such a passionate speech,” Viktor replied.

Yuuri reddened. “Yes. Passionate.” He averted his eyes. “How embarrassing.”

Viktor’s smile disappeared. “You’re embarrassed?”

Yuuri nodded, looking at his shoes.

“Oh. I see.”

“Viktor, how could I have boasted like that, saying I would win gold?”

“Yuuri, you will win gold in Barcelona. I know this in my heart.”

“I’m glad one of us does.”

They walked in companionable silence together. Viktor was wondering if he should still profess his love or not. Was Yuuri as embarrassed about blurting out his feelings for Viktor as he was about declaring he would be victorious at the Final? 

“Yuuri, let’s sit down for a bit. I want to talk to you.”

They sat on a bench on the Hasetsu bridge. Viktor could hear the seagulls’ cries, which always made him feel like he was home.

“What did you want to talk about, Viktor?” Yuuri looked nervous.

“Yuuri,” Viktor began, but then wasn’t sure what to say. He took Yuuri’s hand and squeezed it. Yuuri didn’t pull away. In fact, he squeezed back. 

Viktor continued. “Did you mean what you said about me at the press conference? Or are you embarrassed about that too?”

Yuuri gulped. “Um, I…” he trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

“Because if you didn’t mean it, I must know. My heart is fragile, Yuuri. A skater’s heart is made of glass, not gold.”

Viktor stared into Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri was biting his lip. Viktor wanted to bite Yuuri’s lip. He wanted to bite Yuuri’s everything.

Yuuri blinked. He took Viktor’s other hand, holding them both against his heart, which was beating wildly. “I meant it.”

Viktor exhaled. “Yuuuuri…”

Yuuri interrupted. His whole demeanor had changed, and he looked like he was ready to conquer the world. 

“Viktor!  結婚を前提にお付き合いさせてください !” Yuuri declared, squeezing Viktor’s hands even tighter.

“I’m not sure exactly what you said, but whatever you want, I want. I love you, Yuuri. I want to stay by your side always. For as long as you will let me.”

Yuuri’s eyes welled up with tears, and Viktor felt a lump in his throat. Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hands, and held Yuuri’s face. He closed his eyes as Viktor leaned in for a kiss.

Everything stood still. Viktor couldn’t even hear the birds singing. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins. Yuuri’s arms snaked around his neck and he pulled Viktor closer. 

Their lips met, and Viktor finally knew the sweet taste of Yuuri’s mouth. He nibbled Yuuri’s lower lip, as he had been imagining earlier, and moaned in satisfaction. Yuuri opened his mouth, touching their tongues together. Viktor felt like every nerve in his body had been struck by lightning as Yuuri sucked on Viktor’s tongue, making greedy little noises in the back of his throat. Viktor opened his eyes in amazement, and then closed them again in bliss. 

Viktor slowly pulled away from Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri was breathless, and his eyes shone brightly. Viktor felt like he had just won the greatest prize of his life.

“We’re in public, my Yuuri. We have to stop now.”

Yuuri blushed, nodding. “Right, okay. I’m sorry.”

Viktor put a finger under Yuuri’s chin, tipping it up. “Never apologize to me for showing me your desires. It is something I have wished for and wanted for the longest time."

“I guess I played hard to get, huh Viktor?”

“You could say that, yes,” Viktor said with a chuckle.

Yuuri took Viktor’s hand again, lacing their fingers together. “I’ve wanted you for the longest time too, for years. I couldn’t believe you would ever want me back, so I protected myself by keeping my distance.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s hand. “Please believe it. I’m here to protect you and cherish you.”

Yuuri sighed happily, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder. After a moment, he stiffened.

“Viktor?”

“Yes, my Yuuri? What are you thinking about?”

“How many other times have you told someone you love them? I mean, I bet it’s a lot. You could have anyone you want.” Yuuri pulled away, taking his hand out of Viktor’s.

“I’ll admit I have said it before, but not as many times as you’re thinking,” said Viktor. “There is one thing I have never said to anyone before, though.”

Yuuri turned to face Viktor. “Really? What is that?”

“ _ Aishiteru _ .”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Kokuhaku = Japanese custom of confessing at the beginning of a relationship
> 
> Ai = A deep and abiding love, only spoken when someone is very serious about their relationship
> 
> 結婚を前提にお付き合いさせてください = I would like to have a relationship with you with the objective of an eventual marriage
> 
> Aishiteru = I love you


End file.
